Identités
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Nous avons tous une identité propre, mais il est possible d'en changer de manière radicale. Qui nous dit que JKR nous a donné la VÉRITABLE identité de ses personnages? Pourquoi avoir changé d'identité? Réponse partielle ici! Série d'OS.
1. Prologue

**Identitées**

**Prologue :**

Identitées...

Elles représentent ce que nous sommes, une partie de nous parfois couchée sur papier. Nous avons tous plus d'une identitée, nous en changeons facilement en fonction de la situation ou des personnes.

Mais certains sont plus prompts à changer d'identitée que d'autre. Ceux-là sont généralement des manipulateurs hors-pairs (conscients de leur pouvoir de manipulation ou non).

D'autres encore changent consciemment d'identitée, mais de manière radicale. C'est-à-dire en n'hésitant pas à changer de physique et de nom aussi facilement que vous d'une paire de vieilles baskets.

* * *

** Voilà une nouvelle fic que je commence (eh oui, _encore)_. Chaque chapitre sera consacré à un personnage différent.**

**Premier chapitre: Hermione Granger! (mais est-ce seulement son vrai nom?)**


	2. Cerise G Ranger

**Chapitre I : Cerise G. Ranger**

Que faites-vous lorsque vous êtes une môme passionnée par tout et rien, dotée d'une volonté à tout casser et d'une témérité sans-bornes ?

Vous suivez l'exemple de Cerise G. Ranger !

Imaginez... Vous avez dix ans, vous vous êtes déjà cassé quatre fois le bras et deux fois la jambe suite à des jeux dangereux (comme essayer de descendre par la gouttière ou de faire de l'équilibrisme à trois mètres de haut alors que vous ne tenez même pas sur une poutre), vous vous êtes foulé les chevilles un nombre incalculable de fois, vous avez en permanence des bleus et riche comme Crésus pour votre âge car vous avez appris à jouer au poker et vous trichez de manière à amasser tous les gains, et de surquoi vous êtes adulé par presque toute votre classe car étant enfant unique, vos parents vous laisse organisé autant de fête à Disneyland que vous voulez, vous êtes trop cool et première de classe...

Bon, la première chose qui est sûr, c'est que vous en avez au niveau des chevilles. La deuxième, c'est que personne ne saura jamais que vous trimez comme une dingue pour rester première de toute votre année. La troisième, c'est que PERSONNE, je dis bien PERSONNE ne doit savoir que vous êtes passionnée par l'Antiquité et le Moyen-Âge, au point que vos prénoms préférés soient Mahault, Hermione, Geoffrey et Richard. Cela ruinerait votre réputation.

Bien, maintenant imaginez que l'été de vos dix ans, après avoir fêté la fin des examens (ou vous êtes ressortie première de toute votre année) comme il se doit, vous êtes réveillée un matin par un bruit sec assez agaçant, une sorte de « Tic ! Tic ! Tic ! ». Après une demi-douzaine de minutes passée à essayer de vous rendormir, vous vous mettez en quête de ce bruit énervant.

Quelle n'est pas votre surprise quand vous apercevez un rapace nocturne à votre fenêtre ! Vous apercevez une sorte de papier enroulé près de sa patte, et voulant aidé le pauvre animal, vous décidez d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui retirer le papier. Mais, par un quelconque hasard, l'oiseau rentre dans votre chambre sitôt la porte ouverte et s'installe sur votre chaise de bureau Louis XV (en ne se gênant évidemmant pas pour planter ses griffes bien profondemment). Vous filez mettre des gants de jardinage, puis vous attelez à enlevez le message que l'oiseau vous tend obligemment, tout en surveillant son bec. Dès que cette tâche des plus épuisantes est achevée, l'oiseau repart par la fenêtre laissée ouverte et vous vous décidez à lire le parchemin jaunie.

_« Très chère Melle Ranger,_

_Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandée quelle était la cause de tout les phénomènes bizarres se produisant autour de vous ? La réponse est très simple : vous êtes une sorcière !_

_Un sorcier apparaîtra dès vous descendrez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, afin de vous expliquer plus en détail... »_

Surexcitée (même si quelque chose vous dit que ça ne peut qu'être une blague) vous laissez la lettre en plan et vous vous précipitez dans la cuisine où votre mère se reserre de café et où votre père lit le _Times_. Dans un bruit de vieille pétoire, un homme apparaît en plein milieu de la cuisine, sous les cris de vos parents (et accesoirement sous les vôtres).

Celui-ci se présente rapidement, vous explique sans trop de détails le fonctionnement du monde magique, fait une petite démonstration de magie puis d'un coup de baguette vous habille et vous fait transplaner en indiquant à vos parents de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il vous fait venir sur le chemin de Traverse, vous montre votre liste de course et vous fait faire les magasins sans vous laisser le temps de vous émerveiller d'avantage. En 58 minutes top chrono, les courses sont finies, et vous rentrer chez vous terminer votre p'tit déj'.

Après maintes et maintes discussions, vous réussiez à convaincre vos parents de vous laisser apprendre la magie et donc d'être séparée d'eux pendant dix mois (sans compter les vacances). Enhardie par vos lectures sur la magie et son histoire (vous vous empressez de courir jusqu'à « Fleury et Bott » le plus souvent possible) vous vous comportez comme une sorcière en coiffant à la maison votre chapeau pointu.

Vos parents, bien qu'au début peu rassuré vous surnomme gentiment « Hermione », en référence à une sorcière célèbre de l'Antiquité dont vous adorez le prénom. Au cours de l'été, le nom « Hermione » revient plus souvent que « Cerise ». Même vos ami(e)s, qui ont eu vent de ce surnom vous nomment ainsi.

Le dernier jour, juste avant la rentrée des classes, vous faites un pari avec vos amies : les gens avec qui vous irez en internat (c'est la seule information que vous aillez laisser passer au sujet de votre nouvelle école) devrons vous percevoir obligtoirement différement de votre réputation d'aujourd'hui.

Évidemment, vous acceptez.

Le lendemain, dans le train qui vous mène au collège, vous aidez un garçon qui a perdu son crapeau (vous n'en aviez jamais vu et cela vous intrigait). En passant, vous tombez sur un compartiment où un garçon chétif aux yeux émeraudes et un rouquin remuant sa baguette se trouvent. Vous vous dites « Celui-là, il est pour moi ! ». Vous vous empressez de demander au rouquin de faire son sort, arguant le fait que vous savez déjà en faire. Celui-ci s'étale lamentablement, et vous montrez votre savoir-faire en réparant les lunettes du petit brun. Au passage, vous vous présentez comme étant « Hermione G.Ranger » (le 'Hermione' était sorti tout seul, vous en aviez tellement l'habitude... ).

Les sorciers doivent avoir une mauvaise ouïe car vous êtes désormais connue sous le nom d' « Hermione Granger », mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela vous aidera à tenir votre pari.

Une chose est sûre, le futur marié fut vraiment surpris (comme presque toute l'assistance, d'ailleurs) quand il entendit votre vrai nom, mais vit rouge lorsque vous le plantiez là pour son meilleur ami en vous écriant auprès de vos amies « Pari tenu ! ».

* * *

**N'hésitez absolument pas à me dire des noms de personnages pour que j'écrive un chapitre dessus!**

**Si vous voulez que je mette certains éléments sur tel ou tel personnage que vous adorez/détestez... Je verrai ce que je peux faire!**

**Kissous, Shad.**

**Prochain chapitre: Severus Rogue! (Pourquoi avoir voulu être espion? Y aurait-il un rapport avec son enfance? ... )**


	3. Severus Rogue

**Je suis contente de savoir que Sevy-chou a bel et bien vécu dans un quartier de moldus (tome VII), je n'ai que quelques minutes donc je vous laisse! (je n'ai même pas le temps de poster sur mes autres fics TT) Merci bcp pour les reviews! Je répondrai dès que je pourrai!

* * *

Chapitre II : Severus Rogue**

Être un espion était dangereux, cela, tout le monde le sait. Mais plus encore quand vous jouiiez sur plusieurs tableaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut pousser à faire cela ?

Examinons donc l'enfance de Severus Rogue pour (peut-être) avoir une réponse sur ce cas !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu as compris mon ange ? Tu vas dans la cuisine et tu demandes à ton père qui était le fille à la maison hier soir, d'accord ? Mais ne dis surtout pas que c'est moi qui t'es demandé de lui demander !

Du haut de ces quatre ans, Severus Sylvester Sylvius Snape (Juste pour avoir mon quadruple 'S' ! Petit plaisir personnel... ) hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère était intéressée par la fille de hier, mais si sa maman lui demandait alors ça ne pouvait qu'être pour de bonnes raisons et intentions (Très personnellement, j'en doute).

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et demanda à son père s'il ne pouvait pas lui servir un verre de lait. Ce que Tobias Rogue fit en grommellant un peu. Le petit garçon s'assit à la table de la cuisine, en face de son père qui lisait un journal moldu.

Tout à coup, il lui demanda d'une voix enfantine et _si _innocente le nom de la personne qui était venue dinée hier soir, quand sa mère n'était pas là.

Tobias regarda sérieusement son fils avec ses moustaches de lait qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Marilyn...

-Elle travaille avec toi ?

-Oui, répondit Tobias avec un demi-sourire, bien qu'il n'en était absolument pas le cas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est marqué sur sa porte ?

-Sa porte ?

-Oui ! dit le petit têtu entêté. Chez toi, c'est « T. Rogue, directeur du service commercial », tu me l'a dit ! Et chez elle ?

-Eh bien... « M. Preston, ... » heu... « ... secrétaire adjointe du service commercial ».

Le petit garçon finit tranquillement son verre de lait, puis courut jusque dans le vestibule où sa mère l'attendait. Il lui répéta tout, puis elle l'emmena manger une glace.

Le lendemain, Marilyn Preston eut un mystérieux accident, qui la conduisit à la mort.

OoO

-Rogue !

Le garçonnet aux cheveux noirs âgé de huit ans regarda l'autre arriver.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir ce que les autres fabriquent ?

Il aquiesça sans plus poser de question. Mike Penber et sa bande, croyant qu'il était « avec eux » lui demandait souvent d'aller espionner la bande à Jérémie Smith, « l'ennemi » par excellence qui était dans leur leur classe, âgés eux-aussi de huit ans.

Il se dirigea vers le coin où Jérémie et ses copains 'trainaient' le plus souvent dans la cour d'école primaire, et se fit happer brusquement vers l'arrière, derrière des buissons touffus.

-Severus, quelles nouvelles de l'ennemi ?

Il entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris au sein de la bande à Mike, puis il écouta attentivement les nouveaux plans de Jérémie et des siens pour mettre hors de nuire leurs adversaires. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'excusa, prétexant que les autres trouveraient ça louche s'il s'absentait trop longtemps. Jérémie lui remit un message oral pour Mike, puis il s'en alla, allant raconter à Mike tout ce qu'il savait des plans de Jérémie, ainsi que sa déclaration de guerre.

Les deux bandes étaient de toute manère trop stupides pour s'aperçevoir qu'il jouait sur plusieurs tableaux. De toute manière, s'il y avait de la baston il n'y était jamais mêlé car il était leur précieux espion à tous.

Et en plus, les profs le favorisaient grandemment pour qu'il leur révèle un peu plus sur les projets de deux bandes pour semer l'anarchie...

Vraiment, jouer juste pour soi-même avait du bon.

OoO

-J'avais pas fait exprès ! grogna Severus, d'humeur boudeuse.

-C'est ça... depuis le temps que tu espionnes...

-Mais !

-Severus ! Je t'ai tout appris, tout ! Alors ne me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais sur le métier d'espion, et tu es en passe de devenir le meilleur !

Le jeune homme grogna, mais ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

-Je pensais que tu ferais un meilleur usage du savoir que je t'ai inculqué, mais...

-Puisque je vous dit que c'était un hasard !

-Severus ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'ai vu faire ça ! Utilisez tout ton savoir d'espion pour satisfaire tes besoins hormonaux en espionnant les filles sous la douche ou filmer Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy copuler dans les vestiaires, même pour leur faire du chantage ! Non mais franchement !

Et qui disait qu'être un espion n'était pas intéressant ? De toute manière, quand on veut tout savoir pour l'utiliser à son avantage on ne peut finir que comme ça !


	4. Sirius Black

**Ici, réponse partielle au fait que Sirius soit devenu un Maraudeur, et léger éclairage sur son animosité réciproque envers Kreattur!

* * *

**

Chapitre III : Sirius Black 

**-**Qu'il est mignon ! Il a l'air si intelligent ! Qu'est-ce que vous devez être fière de lui, Lacerta !

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, Araminta !

-Et il y a déjà un mariage de prévu ?!

-Voyons très chère ! Ne vous ai-je déjà point dit que nous attendions encore un peu ? N'oublions pas que c'est un noble du sang le plus pur ! Peut-être si les Malefoy ou les Rogue auront une fille... Ou alors, si aucune fille ne naît dans une famille d'un sang égal au nôtre, à sa cousine Bellatrix voir Narcissa...

-Certes, comme je vous comprends ! J'aurai également souhaiter avoir un fils, mais...

-Sirius, dit Lacerta Black à son fils, tu peux monter dans ta chambre.

-Bien, Mère.

-Oh ! Et il est si poli ! Si j'avais un fils comme le vôtre, je...

Sirius n'en entendit pas plus, il venait de refermer la porte. Il monta dans les étages, passa en coup de vent dans la chambre de son frère, un poupom de quatre mois, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Froide et austère, ne ressemblant en rien à une chambre d'enfant (excepté les vieux jouets de bois rangés dans l'armoire), la devise des Black était écrite un peu partout : au-dessus de la porte, sur la tête de lit, l'armoire, le bureau, les chausettes...

-J'en ai assez, grogna l'enfant à voix haute.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, à chaque fois qu'une femme adulte le voyait, on complimentait ses parents sur sa politesse, sa beauté, son intelligence...

...mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre des soirées mondaines où on l'exposait comme un objet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de cette famille persuadée qu'ils étaient les meilleurs car ils étaient des Sangs-Purs, avec un rang et un prestige quasiment royal !

Il coupa les ficelles ou morceaux de corde de tous ses jouets, puis les assembla entre-eux, de manière à former une corde assez longue. Il attendit patiemment l'heure du dîner, puis attacha la cordelette au ras du sol, à l'entrée de la salle à manger par laquelle les plats arriveraient. Le couloir était sombre, comme le reste de la maison, et la probabilité qu'on voit la corde était quasiment nulle. Il s'installa à table, impassible et attendit pendant que ses parents faisaient la conversation.

Un bruit de vaiselle brisée attira l'attention de tous, et Lacerta n'attendit pas de recevoir une autorisation pour hurler sur le pauvre elfe de maison qui se confondait en excuse tout en se tapant la tête sur le sol.

Sirius eut un sourire triomphant, ça apprendrait à ce Kreattur de lui parler de cette manière !

L'enfant décida qu'il aimait bien mettre de l'ambiance dans la maison, mais s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir qu'il était derrière tout ça. Le côté Serpentard de la famille, sans doute.

Néenmoins, il fallait une sacrée dose de courage pour oser semer le trouble dans la demeure familiale des Black.

Est-il utile de préciser que Sirius adorait sa cousine Andromeda, qui partageait son goût du désordre ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que Sirius décida de suivre les traces de sa cousine, et d'aller dans la même maison qu'elle ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que la rencontre de James Potter ne fit qu'accroître son envie de faire des bêtises (toujours sans se faire prendre) ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que Sirius continua son manège avec sa famille et leurs amis (excepté avec son oncle Alphard qu'il adorait) jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rassemblé assez de courage pour leur faire face ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que Sirius abandonna définitivement sa façade de fils de bonne famille à l'instant même ou il dit « MXXXe » à sa mère ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que Sirius dut changer fréquemment d'apparence et de mode de vie lorqu'il fut en cavale, loin de l'Angleterre ?

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser qu'il ne put être réellement lui-même à la fin de sa vie qu'en présence de son filleul, ou lors de ses derniers instants ?

Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de vous dire tout cela, donc je vais vous laisser. Ciao.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacerta : constellation du Lézard

Araminta : cousine de Mme Black


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**Hello les gens, je remets ça! Mais ce chap' sera peut-être un peu moins festif que les autres... On peut quand même féliciter Nymph' pour son tableau de chasse!

* * *

Chapitre IV : Nymphadora Tonks**

Une petite vieille qui se baladait sur une toile-toile-toile, toile d'araignée...

En fait, il serait plus exact de dire qu'une femme ridée, d'âge indéterminé avançait prudemment dans une maison qui aurait bien besoin du passage des deux héroïnes de « C'est du propre ! ». Elle tenait pointée devant elle une baguette de bois, sorte de plumeau déplumé sans réelle utilité pour dépoussiérer la maison.

Une heure et demi plus tard, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux rose chewing-gum sortait du bureau de son supérieur direct, couverte de... heu... ce-que-l'on-trouve-dans-les-toilettes-quand-on-ne-tire-pas-la-chasse. Elle venait de rendre son rapport sur Dingus Ding, un dingo qui s'amusait à ensorceller les toilettes publiques moldues pour qu'elles projettent les déjections à la figure de celui qui tirait la chasse. Au passage, elle avait emmené Dingus Ding dans les geôles du Ministère. Oui, oui, le Ministère de la Magie avait des geôles.

Elle salua quelques collègues de bureau en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Bien que l'ascenceur soit bondé, une distance respectable était tenue entre elle et la personne la plus proche d'elle. Sûrement à cause de ce qui la recouvrait. De l'odeur, aussi.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la zone de transplanage, et (oh, suprise !) transplana. Elle atterit sur le paillasson à l'entrée de son appartement, dans un immeuble londonien situé dans la zone moldue.

Elle se déshabilla tout en traversant l'appartement, sans ressentir une quelconque gêne. Elle était chez elle après tout. Elle entra sous la douche et se savonna, se shampooina généreusement et plusieurs fois (l'odeur était tenace). Elle sortit de la douche et se sècha d'un coup de baguette (de boulanger) et traversa son salon nue, sans réelle pudicité après tout, elle vivait seule (mais elle comptait bien garder le grappin sur Remus ! Niark !). Tiens, en parlant de petits amis...

Elle s'habilla (et abandonna la bagarre pour enfiler des bas, une jupe et un corset pour son rendez-vous avec Remus ce soir, un jean et un tee-shirt iraient très bien (et étaient beaucoup plus facile à enfiler XD).) et s'installa confotablement dans un vieux fauteuil trèèèèès moelleux, et fit venir d'un « _Accio !_ » un album photo rose pelucheux sur lequel il était indiqué « My boyfriends and I » (Mes petits copains et moi) et l'ouvrit.

'Ah, ça c'est quand j'étais en quatrième'

Elle contempla la photo d'une fille qui devait avoir dix-sept ans à la peau basanée et plutôt bien formée (très bien formée pour tout dire) à côté d'un garçon blond avec un percing à l'arcade qui devait être légèrement moins âgé.

'Il était pas mal quand même, Tonio. Le type même sur lequel toutes les filles craquent. Il adorait quand j'avais cette apparence-là, il sortait toujours avec des filles plus âgées, un vrai coureur de jupons. Cette année-là, il était déjà en sixième quand même.'

Elle regarda la photo juste en-dessous, avec une petite fille de première année qui pleurait abondamment.

'J'ai eu du mal à avoir un corps de plus d'un mètre cinquante après qu'il m'ait jetée. Tout ça parce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, tss. Pauvre type.'

Elle passa rapidement les vingts pages d'après en grognant.

'Tous des imbéciles, ceux-là. Je suis sortie avec eux entre la fin de ma quatrième et le Noël de ma cinquième, ils sont arrivés à me séduire alors que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que je prenne une forme qu leur convienne. Le dernier n'a pas apprécié que je me transforme en garçon alors qu'il m'embrassait. Bien fait pour toi, Charley ! T'étais qu'un crâneur d'abord, na !'

Elle s'arrêta sur une dizaine de photos montrant une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux noirs, un oeil rouge et l'autre entièrement blanc, habillée tout en noir avec des bracelets de force, des colliers de chien, plein de volants et de dentelle, des piercings partout et la panoplie complète de la parfaite gothique à l'air revèche, dans les bras d'un garçon plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, habillé dans les mêmes tons et percé à l'arcade et à l'oreille, à la peau basanée.

'Dimitri ! Toi tu étais un vrai chou, romantique et dessinateur de talent. J'avoue que j'ai rarement rencontrer des gars comme toi. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant ma période de dépression, soit de fin janvier jusqu'à mai. Tu me comprenais comme personne, et je me sentais vraiment bien à tes côtés. On s'est quitté dans de bons termes, je sentais bien que tu n'étais pas celui qu'il me fallait, bien que je t'adorais. D'ailleurs nous sommes restés meilleurs amis... jusqu'à ce que l'on se perde de vue. Tu es parti voyager je ne sais où en sortant de Poudlard. Au fil des mois, nous nous avons écrits de moins en moins de lettres. Dommage.'

Elle feuilleta rapidement la dizaine de pages qui suivit, peu intérêssée pas ces ex-là. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, au bras d'un homme à la quarantaine horriblement sexy valant bien George Clooney ou Brad Pitt.

'Je me souviens ! Je venais à peine d'être acceptée chez les aurors que mes capacités de métamorphomages ont fait que je sois directement envoyée sur un gros coup sur le terrain. L'ambassadeur Leonardo di Straccatella, adulé par des centaines de femmes après avoir publié quelques romans d'amours célèbres, respecté par d'éminents mages pour ses écrits philosophiques, il était somme toute louche. Il faisait de la contrebande et avait 'volé' les manuscrits de ses bouquins à d'autres personnages, puis il leur soumettait un sort d'amnésie (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?). Plusieurs journaux ont essayés de me retrouver pour m'interviewer, et certaines femmes pour me tuer, en punition d'avoir détruit la réputation et envoyé à Azkaban leur idole. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour-là que je ne me fais plus les cheveux bruns foncés avec des yeux bleus. Hors de question qu'on me reconnaisse ! En plus, Kingsley n'arrête pas de me charrier là-dessus dès qu'il en a l'occasion... '

Elle referma bruquement l'album et regarda l'heure. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit que Remus serait là dans _vraiment_ pas longtemps, sauta hors du fauteuil pour aller enfiler ses chaussures. Elle entendit la sonnette et cria :

-C'est ouvert !

Elle se précipita vers l'entrée et se prit les pieds dans le tapis de son salon. C'est ainsi que Remus la découvrit, pestant à mi-voix contre un imbécile de tapis, ses cheveux roses et courts ébouriffés, ses vêtements froissés. Il l'aida très élégament à se relever, puis il l'aida à enfiler son manteau.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. De tous les petits amis qu'elle avait eu, c'était bien le seul qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, qu'importe son apparence et sa maladresse légendaire.

Finalement, elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé le bon.


	6. Narcissa BlackMalefoy

**Chapitre V : Narcissa Black-Malefoy**

Bon sang, un jour elle le tuerait, ce fichu gamin !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, était quelqu'un de très calme en général. Jeune fille de Sang-Pur, brillante sorcière, venant d'une famille plongée jusqu'à la moelle dans les Arts Sombres, elle avait épousé Lucius Malefoy deux jour après avoir fini ses études à Durmstrang.

Si, à la fin de ses études en Bulgarie elle parlait couramment une quinzaine de langues (dont l'anglais, le bulgare, le français, l'espagnol, le portugais, le japonais, le mandarin et le cantonais (le chinois quoi), l'italien, l'arabe, le russe, l'allemand et autres), elle en parlait deux fois plus lors de ses vingt ans (elle connaissait même quelques mots de Fourchelang !).

Brillante diplomate, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas exercer car « ce n'était pas convenable » pour une femme de bonne famille, mais elle aidait Lucius dans la rédaction de ses discours et de ses lettres.

Si elle avait connaissance d'autant de langues, je vous laisse également deviner le nombre d'injures qu'elle connaissait.

Narcissa avait mit longtemps pour tomber enceinte, mais elle avait finalement accouché d'un adorable petit Drago Lucius après moult péripéties (après quoi elle se jura de ne plus jamais avoir d'enfants). Elle l'éleva comme tout bon héritier qu'il était, et lui enseigna tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour se comporter correctement en société (pas comme ces rustres de Weasley ou ces horreurs de sangs-de-bourbe).

Malheureusement (un bonheur ne vient jamais seul), Drago était un enfant _très_ agité, qui avait un goût prononçé pour les plaisanteries et comme il était très éveillé, il revenait souvent les genoux écorchés, plein de terre et couvert de bleus. Comme cette fois où il avait emprunté un balais et qu'il avait failli percuté un hélicoptère moldu...

Il y avait aussi la fois où il avait trouvé très amusant de se découper une cape dans sa robe de cocktail toute neuve (Tss. Sale gamin, va). Celle où il avait rendu son déjeuner sur sa mère (à elle). Celle où il avait caché des souris dans le hors d'oeuvre d'une soirée de bienfaisance. Celle où il avait fait manger des pétards à retardement du Dr. Flibuste au chien de Mme Goyle (quelle horrible bonne femme, celle-là !), ou encore...

Bref.

Mais n'était-ce pas encore là le pire. Il se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie de _ce jour-là_.

C'était un beau matin, les oiseaux chantaient, les grenouilles coassaient, les corbeaux croassaient et les bébés gazouillaient. Elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de son époux (pour une fois qu'il ne partait pas hyper-tôt pour son _X censuré X_ de boulot). Elle l'avait observé quelques instants : bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle (il avait quarante-deux ans, elle trente-cinq et son petit dragon quatorze), il était _très _bien conservé pour son âge : une torse imberbe à en faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui, une musculature agréable à regarder, pas la moindre once de graisse (heureusement !) et pas une seule ride. De magnifiques cheveux blonds platine plus longs que les siens, un menton assez pointu, et de merveilleux yeux bleu glace sous ses paupières fermées.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!! aurait-elle pu dire. Mais elle venait d'une très bonne famille, et elle se contenta de la regarder avec possessivité, en se réjouissant mentalement du nombre de femmes prêtes à payer pour se réveiller chaque week-end avec un mec pareil à leurs côtés.

D'excellente humeur, elle décida de réveiller son mari de la meilleure façon qui puisse exister selon elle : elle s'arrangea pour faire le moins de bruit et de mouvement possible, et arriva finalement à l'embrasser sans pour autant le toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, et lut dans ses yeux que oui, c'était bien une excellente journée qui commençait.

OoO

Quelques temps plus tard (je pense qu'une précision est inutile), ils rejoignirent la salle à manger et elle se précipita sur son petit dragon qui revenait visiblement d'une promenade à cheval.

Le petit dragon en question ne posa pas de questions et se laissa aller à l'étreinte maternelle, depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard sa mère avait de soudaines crises de « calins, calins », et elle en faisait profiter aussi bien son père que lui. Ce qui était très gênant quand Narcissa arrivait à l'improviste et vous serrait subitement dans ses bras devant tous vos copains.

Après que Narcissa ait accepté de relâcher son fiston adoré, ils prirent un très copieux petit-déjeuner à trois, et Lucius annonça, petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Cissa-chérie (Drago rougit soudainement, il avait remarquer que son père utilisait ce surnom après sa mère et lui aient... enfin... vous voyez, quoi ! Et en bon serpentard, Lucius avait remarqué que son fils avait remarqué, et donc il prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser ce surnom quand Drago était dans les parages), tu n'as pas oublié pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oublié quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné (la belle aristocrate n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son fils rougissait furieusement quand son mari l'appelait comme ça).

-Nous assistons à un match de Quidditch avec Fudge et le Ministre de la Magie bulgare dans une heure...

-QUUUOOOOOIIII ???

Narcissa partit en trombe. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse (ce n'était pas arrivé tout de suite, mais ça avait prit environ deux ans après leur mariage) d'un type pareil ?! Le goujat ! Il aurait pû au moins le lui rappeller plus tôt ! Elle fonça en quatrième vitesse dans leur chambre et se prépara à tout le tralala : bain parfumé, vêtements, maquillage, etc, etc.

Il lui fallut trente-huit minutes chrono pour être prête (le choix (crucial !) des vêtements à porter avait duré). Elle se trouva en un temps record dans le hall d'entrée, et comme il lui restait vingt-deux minutes avant le départ, elle décida d'aller voir sa jument chérie-adorée, j'ai nommée Diana-Crystal-Joceline IVème du nom.

Elle resta à lui susurrer tout son amour et son admiration pour elle devant son box, puis elle vit sur sa montre qu'il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle recula et...

OoO

Bon. C'était visqueux, brunâtre et surtout, ça avait une horrible odeur.

...

De la bouse de dragon.

...

Elle allait tuer ce maudit gamin !!

OoO

Après une engueulade à laquelle Lucius et Drago ne comprirent pas le quart car elle réunissait à peu près toutes les insultes dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, elle réussit finalement à faire partir la bouse et l'odeur de ses vêtements et de sa précieuse personne, mais elle resta avec une horrible odeur de bouse de dragon dans le nez toute la journée.

Elle devait avoir l'air très maligne à froncer ainsi le nez, devant les Ministres et le gamin Potter en plus ! (et accesoirement devant ces vermines de Weasley et la petite sang-de-bourbe nommé Granger).

...

Elle allait définitivement tuer ce maudit gamin !


End file.
